¿la pareja ideal ?
by emyli1991
Summary: Como saber si la pareja perfecta es realmete la ideal , naruto y sakura no se lo explican , sasuke tiene novia y lo peor m se supone que hinata ama a naruto? ¿que ocultan?
1. Capítulo 1

sasuke y hinata se miraban fijamente , recordando como kakashi les había encomendado esa misión ...y como habían terminado ahora frente a sus compañeros pensando en una explicación

 **3 meses atrás**

en la oficina del hokage estaban sentados hinata y sasuke a espera de la nueva misión , hacia ya un año que eran compañeros de equipo para ser presisos el mejor equipo de konoha y es que a nadie se le había ocurrido que juntar a un uchiha y un hyuga resultará tan bien , desde un principio se habían sentido comodos , ambos respetaban sus silencios y se entendían sin necesidad de hablar , tenían un lazo más firme aún que el que tenían con sus antiguos equipos claro está que el equipo 7 y el 8 no estaban felices y es que claro no conforme con separarlos ahora eran los mejores de konoha y sus alrededores , el equipo beta como les llamaban . y no solo eran buenos en batalla si no que hasta cuando caminaban juntos se veían bien unos "Príncipes " " la pareja perfecta " o " los inalcanzables " eran apodos que tenían en la aldea y es que ver caminar juntos a los dos solteros más codiciados de la aldea era un espectáculo , el traje ninja de hinata habia cambiado drásticamente y ahora se podía apreciar bien su cuerpo esto aunado a su cabello largo tomado en una coleta la hacia lucir como un ángel y el sasuke uchiha con su cabello un poco largo y su ropa negra de veía como un Dios una pareja perfecta sin embargo para ellos era diferente .

cuando supieron que harían una misión juntos se sintieron incómodos hinata se sentía insegura y nerviosa , más al darse cuenta que no conocía a sasuke y que ella al ser tan débil sólo sería un estorbo para el, así que cuando fueron a su primera misión se esforzó en hacerlo bien y lo logró sin embargo cuando llegaron a la aldea sasuke le dijo que no tenía que presionarse y que lo único que debía hacer era entrenar y confiar en ella misma , que la falta de confianza era lo que la hacia fallar y para sorpresa de hinata se ofreció a ayudarla y así al cabo de un mes las misiones juntos aumentaron al igual que la confianza entre ellos , hinata aprendió a leer perfectamente a su compañero convirtiéndose así en la mejor amiga del pelinegro y uniéndose cada día más ..

para sasuke el inicio fue complicado más cuando el estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con un par de ruidosos y realmente se sentía cómodo con ellos y es que desde que regresó a la aldea , eso después de haber terminado la guerra sólo había trabajado con ellos dos ya que eran de los pocos que no lo miraban con desprecio , pero de repente se entera que tendrá una misión y con nada menos que con hinata hyuga , cuando se enteró se sintió estúpido prácticamente le estaban dando dos misiones la primera proteger unos pergaminos y la segunda ser la niñera de una patética hyuga , sin embargo ese mismo día al caminar rumbo a su casa la vio estaba ayudando a unos niños que se habían lastimado jugando y lo hacía con una gran sonrisa , al verla así no pudo evitar recordar a su madre , no supo como pero terminó siguiendo a la heredera , y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido , no solo fue amable con los niños si no con cada persona que se topó ella los veía a todos con respeto y amabilidad los veía como iguales sin importar que ella sea básicamente una princesa pero hubo algo que lo desconcerto y eso fue al llegar al complejo hyuga y ver a el líder hiashi entrenando con una pequeña niña que aunque el no conocía podía jurar era la hermana de hinata ,cuando pensó que debía terminar con el acoso pudo ver la mirada que hiashi le dio a su hija una de desprecio , una que el había visto inumerable veces en su padre y lo comprendió hinata era como el .. cuando partieron a la misión se dio cuenta de algo ella se ezforzaba mucho para que su padre la mirará por eso la comprendió y cuando la misión terminó se ofreció a ayudarle a ser mejor convirtiéndose no sólo en compañero si no en amigo , ambos se conocían perfectamente y se hablaban con miradas ella era la única que había sacado una sonrisa verdadera de sasuke uchiha , la única que podía entrar con plena confianza al complejo uchiha algo que ni el mismo naruto lograba , a lado de ella se permitia bajar la Guardia y por eso se sintió feliz cuando llego a contarle que su padre la habia por fin reconocido y es que después de unos meses su equipo era el mejor , todavía recuerda a naruto enojado diciendo que el equipo siete sería mejor que el equipo beta y ahora estaban ahí esperando una misión más una que duraría tres semanas según había dicho kakashi..

kakashi miraba a los dos chicos frente a el una combinación que nunca espero tuviera tan buenos resultados ,todo empezó con una sugerencia de tsunade y cuando lo puso a prueba no pensó en esos resultados, al principio sasuke salió enojado de su oficina sin embargo al día siguiente se presentó aceptando la misión y llevándola a cabo en poco tiempo una buena química pensó sin embargo con los meses el equipo próspero tanto que fue reconocido como el mejor de todas las aldeas , la relación de hinata con su padre mejoró tanto como la de sasuke con la aldea pero la que más cambio fue la de ambos y es que realmente se veían bien juntos ,todavía recuerda como kiba y shino reaccionaron cuando hinata dejo de formar parte de su equipo  
y como naruto y sakura le gritaron que sasuke debería estar con ellos , quien diría que el equipo beta se volvería tan unido y que sasuke se abriria con ella por que eso era más que claro el ya se había dado cuenta sasuke bajaba la Guardia cuando de hinata se trataba .. y ahí los tenía de nuevo para encargarles otra misión la última por lo menos en dos meses ya que apenas regresarán les daría unas merecidas vacaciones

\- hinata ,sasuke el señor feudal los quiere como protección para el y su familia durante tres semanas deberán partir mañana ... _mencionó kakashi asombrandose al ver como sus ninjas intercambiaban miradas y no respondían algo que le llamo ligerante la atención , espero que hinata dijera algo pero para su sorpresa fue sasuke el que respondió ._

 _-_ ** _hokage sama no podría mandar a alguien más a esta misión hinata y yo no podemos llevarla a cabo ..._**

 ** _-_** lo siento sasuke pero el señor feudal pidió que fueran ustedes los que la llevarán a cabo sin contar que está no es la primera vez que trabajarán con el o hay algún motivo por el que no quieran hacerlo ...?

\- **llevaremos a cabo la misión hokage sama ..** _respondió hinata notablemente nerviosa ,kakashi sospecho que algo ocultaban pero no quiso preguntar así que los despidió y los mando a lo que sería su misión aunque algo le decía a kakashi que no debía hacerlo una sospecha extraña surgió en el ..._


	2. Chapter 2

hacia 4 horas que dejaron la aldea , su misión era sencilla tenían que cuidar al señor feudal de la nación del fuego algo que ya habían hecho con anterioridad el problema no radicaba presisamente en el si no en su familia y no cualquier familia si no para ser presisos en su hijo un joven llamado shiro y el cual desde que conoció a hinata estaba tras de ella y he ahí la razón por la que siempre los solicitaban a ellos al principio solicitaron solo a hinata pero al ser ellos un equipo sasuke tambien asistia .

\- por que aceptaste la misión hina? _pregunto sasuke el cual aún no comprendía en ese aspecto a su compañera .._

 _-_ ** _somos ninjas sasuke y si nos hubiésemos negado lo único que lograriamos sería la furia del señor feudal y quieras o no tenemos que cumplir las misiones_**

 ** _-_** entiendo pero que pasa si el niñato ese te sigue acosando ? ya me cansé de que te moleste tu eres importante para mi y no me gusta que ese ande como garrapata contigo y lo peor es que por ser quien es no podemos golpearlo pero me muero de ganas de romper sus huesos..

\- **_se defenderme y pues no te preocupes sólo tendré que mantenerme alejada de el estas tres semanas ..._** _dijo hinata con una sonrisa en su boca , no podía mentir realmente estaba nerviosa ya en dos ocasiones había descubierto a shiro San colandose en su habitación y en muchas ocasiones habia intentado besarla lo cual nunca había logrado gracias a sus reflejos y a sasuke que al darse cuenta de la presencia cambiaba habitación con ella y así evitaba sus constantes acosos.. le daba gracias a su amigo por el apoyo que este le daba.._

\- te protegere hinata y lo sabes verdad aparte no es como si quisieras que ese inútil de porqueria fuera tu novio verdad...

\- **_sasuke como dices eso tu mejor que nadie sabe que..._**

 ** _-_** no tienes que decirlo lo se muy bien y eso me alegra ... _dijo sasuke para despues adelantar su paso ya que como dicen al mal paso darle prisa ..._

horas después ambos llegaban al Castillo del feudal donde este los esperaba junto a su hijo mayor y próximo a ocupar su puesto

shiro observaba fijamente a la joven frente de el, desde que la conoció años atrás quedó prendado de ella y por más que lo intentaba no lograba conquistarla en los años que la conocía había intentado toda clase s artimañas para que ella estuviera con el sin embargo hinata siempre lo rechazaba amablemente y en una ocasión le había comentado que su corazón ya tenía dueño y por eso no podia corresponderle sin embargo no dejo de insistir ya que según el sabía ella era soltera y en el tiempo que llevaba investigandola nunca escucho de algún novio. sonrió de medio lado al recordar el plan que tenía en mente y que no podía fallar ya que en esta ocasión todo había sido planeado bien y no solo conseguiría ser el novio de la gran heredera hyuga si no su prometido y próximo esposo.

hinata tenía un extraño presentiemto más al ver a shiro sonreír de esa forma. volteo a ver a sasuke quien le respondió la mirada ambos tenían un mal presentimiento

el feudal estaba feliz de ver a quienes serían sus guardaespaldas , sasuke uchiha era muy admirado por el apesar de sus crímenes era un gran shinobi cuyo apellido aseguraba su estatus y educación sin contar su participacion en la guerra lo cual lo hacia alguien a quien respetar y hinata hyuga la heredera de un gran clan de konoha , una joven fuerte , tenaz ,inteligente , educada , respetuosa que superó al igual que el uchiha una guerra pero lo que más admiraba de ella era su gran corazón uno que apesar de la educación que recibió era cálido y amable una chica que era muy hermosa y que si las cosas salían como el esperaba pronto sería su nuera algo que en el fondo le agradaba mucho , el que hinata hyuga formará parte de su familia sería perfecto para el y sobretodo para su hijo que en unos años más heredaria su puesto nada mejor para su hijo que una princesa ... sonrió de medio lado indicandoles sus habitaciones para esa noche ya que al día siguiente partirian a la nacion del viento donde pasarían unas pequeñas vacaciones ...

hinata y sasuke caminaron hacia las habitaciones indicadas solamente descansarian una noche antes de iniciar su tortura sonrieron al pensar en eso pero su sonrisa fue cortada cuando vieron hacia donde se dirigían , la mucama les había indicado la habitación de sasuke la cual se encontraba cerca de la de los demás sirvientes de la mansión sin embargo les dijo que la de la chica estaba en otra ubicación algo que les extraño ya que por lo regular siempre eran habitaciones contiguas y comunicadas en caso de emergencia , sasuke miro a hinata y se percató del nerviosismo que había en ella algo que el también sentía por lo que decidió acompañar a su compañera para conocer su habitación sin embargo minutos después ambos se miraban con duda ..

hinata a sintio nerviosa al enterarse que las habitaciones estarían separadas por lo que mirando a sasuke hizo una súplica silenciosa a la cual el respondió con un asentimiento pero toda calma terminó cuando se percató de el camino que llevaban un camino que conocía bien , cuando llego a la habitación quedó sorprendida si bien su cuarto en la mansión hyuga era grande no lo era tanto como el que tenía enfrente, hermoso se quedaba corto , suspiro hondo al darse cuenta que el presentimiento que tenía cada vez se hacia más grande

\- que clase de broma es esta ,? _pregunto sasuke enojado al ver la habitación , el también tenía un mal presentimiento_

\- **no es ninguna broma uchiha sama está es la habitación que me indicaron le diera a la señorita hyuga ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme**

apenas la mucama salió sasuke y hinata comenzaron a planear que hacer llegando a una sola conclusión ambos dormirian en la habitación del pelinegro así evitarían que shiro se colara ..

a la mañana siguiente partieron junto con el feudal y su familia ninguno de los dos comentó nada acerca de la habitación más ya habían decidido que que donde fueran ambos acamparian para así evitar problemas ...  
para su sorpresa el lugar no estaba tan retirado al contrario en unas horas habían llegado por lo que decidieron de una vez por todas montar su campamento sin embargo cuando se disponían a descansar el feudal se acercó a ellos con una seriedad nunca vista ...

\- hyuga San me permitiría hablar con usted ?dijo mirando fijamente a la pelinegra .

\- **_si claro dígame en que le puedo servir ..._**

 ** _-_** me gustaría que fuera a solas ... _comentó el feudal en forma nerviosa algo que rápidamente puso en alerta a sasuke por lo que se acercó a hinata para darle a entender que estaba ahí .._

 _-_ ** _no se preocupe y hable con confianza , uchiha San conoce todo acerca de mi persona y es de mucha confianza_** _comentó hinata para que la conversación comenzara rapidamente sin embargo el feudal al escucharla hizo un ademán con su mano para guiarla a el despacho que se encontraba en la casa de campo , pero al entrar ambos pelinegros se sorprendieron al ver a shiro sentado esperandolos , rápidamente tomaron asiento esperando que el feudal hablara lo que no tardó en suceder_

 _-_ bueno como sabrá en unos años más mi hijo shiro tomará el cargo de feudal , yo lo he preparado durante estos años y siento que ya está preparado sin embargo todo hombre necesita a su lado a una mujer en el caso de shiro no puede ser cualquiera al contrario necesita a alguien con conocimiento de leyes y protocolos , alguien paciente e inteligente , alguien hermosa pero sobretodo alguien con nobleza en su corazón que sepa guiar a una nación junto a el.. _terminó de decir el feudal con una sonrisa en su rostro ._

hinata sonrió de medio lado comprendía claramente a lo que el feudal quería llegar y siendo sincera ya lo sospechaba incluso llevaba desde ayer pensando como podría salvarse de esto ya que ella estaba soltera y al estarlo por más que se negara el feudal podría mandar una carta al clan y su padre aprobaría sin dudar el matrimonio tenía que pensar rápidamente en una solución

sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado ahora ya entendía todo , las atenciones que habían tenido con hinata un día antes y el como hasta el momento shiro no la habia acosado , su mente empezó a trabajar rápido necesitaba una forma de impedir lo que el feudal se traía entre manos pero no encontraba forma ya que aunque hinata se negase el feudal podría mandar la propuesta a hiashi y este aceptaría inmediatamente más que nada por el poder que obtendría al casar a su hija con el próximo feudal pero que podía hacer si bien es cierto que el feudal tenía cierta admiración hacia su amiga eso no ayudaría al menos que ella no estuviera disponible , ahí está si hinata tuviera un romance el feudal no intervendria más que nada por el respeto que le tenía a su compañera pero sería un arma de doble filo ya que no podría inventar una relación con cualquier persona tenía que ser con alguien importante " naruto " pensó rápidamente quien mejor que el... todos lo admiran por ser el héroe de la 4ta guerra y está seguro que el no se negara pero por otro lado está hinata y sus sentimientos hacia su amigo eso sin contar que naruto estaba tras sakura y no si se enteraba antes de su regreso podría desmentirlo estaba en una encrucijada pero de repente una chispa se prendió en su cerebro ...


	3. Chapter 3

el feudal miraba a los ninjas frente a el , sabía que estaban procesando la información dada por lo que decidió hablar ..

\- como les decía , me gustaría formalizar un matrimonio arreglado para mi hijo y es por eso que pedí hablar con usted hyuga San ... yo quería ...

 _-_ _ **disculpe que lo interrumpa señor feudal pero dudo que nosotros seamos de ayuda para encontrarle una novia a su hijo , dado que no tenemos conocimiento de alguien con la descripción que usted da , bueno más correcto sería decir que no conocemos a nadie soltera con esa descripción las personas que entran en esa descripción y que conocemos realmente son pocas , podríamos mencionar a h**_ _ ** ** _anabi hyuga que es la Hermana menor de hina sin embargo es muy joven y aparte de que no está en edad de casarse al parecer tiene un matrimonio arreglado desde el nacimiento , otra persona_****_ _ **ino yamanaka de konoha , es primogénita de su clan y próxima líder , tiene conocimiento de leyes , es educada y es bella, también entra en su descripción hinata**_ _dijo sasuke notando como una sonrisa se posaba en el feudal , pero antes que hablará decidió seguir con su discurso ,_ _ **lástima que tanto ino como hinata tengan novio , es decir las personas que conocemos con su descripción ya se encuentran en una relación y por lo que se es muy estable ..**_ _terminó sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante al notar como tanto el feudal como su shiro posaban sus ojos en hinata la cual se había puesto roja al escuchar las palabras de sasuke ..._

hinata estaba nerviosa y mucho , por primera vez en mucho tiempo no entendía a sasuke y es que realmente se sorprendió cuando este mencionó a hanabi , estuvo tentada a interrumpirlo pero con forme explicó lo de un matrimonio arreglado el cual no existía se relajó , tranqulidad que no duró mucho cuando escucho que el nombre de ino y el de ella salió a colación aunque luego recordó el compromiso de ino y sai pero aún quedaba ella y ahí si no sabía que diría sasuke sin embargo al escuchar la palabra relación y estable sintio su cuerpo temblar, no entendía que tenía en mente su compañero ,la cosa no era tan fácil , rápidamente pensó en naruto pero luego recordó que el rubio amaba a sakura, claro que con tal de ayudarla el aceptaría pero ella no quería que eso pasará no sería feliz así , sin contar que si naruto se enteraba antes de que ellos regresarán el lo negaría y la verdad saldria a la luz , y la única forma de que el feudal no intentará obligarla sería que fuera novia de alguien poderoso y respetable , su mente era un caos por lo que volteó a ver a sasuke para pedirle ayuda y ahí lo entendió , cuando el volteo a verla y le regaló una sonrisa sarcástica. .

shiro sonrio al ver a hinata entrar con su padre , sonrisa que no duro mucho cuando se percató que sasuke venía con ellos , no es que lo odiara pero si le caía mal no entendía como hinata se llevaba tan bien con el ya que a su percepción sasuke es una persona arrogante y controladora , le enojaba que cada que el intentaba acercarse a hinata el se metiera y se la llevará lejos o que cuando por fin lograba colarse a la habitación de la pelinegra el lo recibiera con una sonrisa sarcástica por que no era tonto y ya se había dado cuenta que intercambiaban cuartos pero bueno las cosas cambiarían , una sonrisa se poso en su rostro al escuchar a su padre hablar , se sorprendió cuando el uchiha hablo y lo escucho con atención , escucho el nombre de hanabi y el de ino , ninguna llamaba su atención después escucho el de hinata , por fin habian llegado a lo que el quería sin embargo su felicidad no duro mucho al escuchar su nombre seguido de la palabra relación , no podía ser posible el la había investigado desde hace un año ,y hasta donde sabía ella era soltera ,era imposible , rápidamente volteo a ver a hinata como pidiendo una explicación sin embargo ella sólo miraba a sasuke con un sonrojo intento hablar pero su padre le ganó la palabra ..

el feudal había estado al pendiente de las palabras de sasuke tenía buenos argumentos y las chicas que mencionaba eran de familias reconocidas de konoha sonrió al escuchar el nombre de hinata entre ellos sin embargo cuando el uchiha mencionó que tenía una relación se impresionó aunque si lo pensaba bien si ella tenía un romance y uno que no era conocido de seguro era por que el novio era un ninja cualquiera , uno que no estaría a la altura de alguien como la próxima líder hyuga

\- disculpe hyuga San es eso cierto ?usted se encuentra en una relación en este momento ?

\- _**es eso correcto señor feudal yo tengo un noviazgo con un ninja de konoha desde hace más de un año ...**_ _respondió hinata esperando que esa respuesta convenciera al feudal . lo cual no sucedió pues el rápidamente volvió a hablar_

 _-_ disculpe que diga esto pero no le parece que usted se merece a alguien de renombre ? ¿ es decir la familia hyuga es muy respetada , dudo que su padre acepte que su primogénita y proxima heredera sea novia de un shinobi cualquiera ? ya que su relación no es conocida me imagino que su novio no es alguien que este a su altura ...

hinata dio un respingo al escuchar las palabras del feudal pero si lo que pensaba era correcto tenia que hablar con seguridad o por lo menos eso fue lo que entendió con la sonrisa de sasuke

 _ **\- siendo sincera no es que mi novio sea un ninja cualquiera , de hecho para mi no es así , si no hay rumores o no es conocida nuestra relación es por que yo lo he querido así , dado que proximamente tomare el mando de mi clan ha sido mi deseo que nuestra relación sea discreta , el al igual que yo somos personas serias y tranquilas y la verdad me sentiría incómoda si todos en la aldea estuvieran detrás de nosotros para saber detalles de nuestra relación aunque siendo sinceros esperamos en futuro próximo hacer partícipe a nuestros amigos y familiares ..**_

\- y no reconsideraria es decir siendo usted líder se merece a alguien de clase y educado a su lado ,alguien que la guíe en las decisiones que tenga que tomar para con su clan , yo entiendo que lleva tiempo con su pareja pero con tantas misiones que usted lleva a cabo es poco tiempo el que convive con el no es así ?

hinata respiro hondo ,realmente estaba incómoda y no podía hacer nada ya que las preguntas era dirigidas directamente a ella ..

 _-_ _ **no lo tome a mal pero si hay alguien que conozca de normas y protocolos de clan es el eso sin contar que pasó mucho tiempo a su lado casi no estamos separados ¿ o no es así sasuke kun ?**_ _pregunto hinata ya era tiempo de que sasuke también la ayudará ..._

sasuke sonrió de lado, hinata era muy inteligente más al haber entendido todo sólo con una mirada y una sonrisa ...

tanto el feudal como shiro voltearon a ver al uchiha sorprendidos , no sabían que pensar bueno el feudal si sabía ya que al meditar lo entendió el uchiha no era un ninja cualquiera , el lo admiraba por eso. el podía insistir pero tratándose de sasuke no había más que rendirse , no solo por ser el un ninja muy poderoso si no por el nombre y prestigio que llevaba con el , hinata sin duda había hecho una buena elección .  
por otro lado shiro no sabía que decir , ahora entendía el por que siempre estaban juntos y también por que tanta protección del uchiha para con ella y también sabía que su padre no insistiria siendo sinceros el insistir sólo traeria conflictos más al tratarse del uchiha el mejor amigo de héroe de 4ta guerra ... suspiro dándose porvencido pero de algo si estaba seguro ,estaría al pendiente y apenas tuviera una oportunidad se la arrebataria. .

\- _bueno es cierto que casi siempre estamos juntos y que se acerca de protocolos aunque no creo ser más inteligente que tu . respondió sasuke todo estaba saliendo como lo pensó y se dio cuenta al ver la cara que tenían sus acompañantes_


	4. capitulo 4

hinata estaba sentada sobre un árbol con la mirada perdida en aquel cielo lleno de estrellas , una gran sonrisa se poso en su rostro al recordar como durante las últimas semanas había fingido un noviazgo con su mejor amigo y es que después de aquella plática tanto el feudal como shiro se habían olvidado de molestarla claro está que se habían resignado a su noviazgo y ella no podía más que sentirse feliz , quien diría que su primer novio sería falso y sobre todo que sasuke uchiha se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarla , un suspiro salio de sus labios por fin terminaria esa tediosa misión sólo tenia que soportar un día más.

sasuke miraba a lo lejos a hinata , su amiga había estado tranquila después de haberse quitado de encima a shiro y el también puesto que eso aligero un poco el acoso hacia ella por lo que el podía descansar un poco más lo cual agradecía , ahora se dirigían de nuevo a la mansión del feudal , sólo tenían que dejarlo sano y salvo y darían por terminada su misión ,sonrió al ver la Torre de la mansión sólo faltaban unos pocos metros y llegarían tranquilos

horas más tarde ambos sonreían su misión por fin había terminado y eso los relajo muchísimo,

\- hinata , ya no te amo creo que nuestra relación no tiene futuro yo lo siento pero no eres la indicada para mi dijo sasuke intentando aguantar una carcajada al ver la cara sorprendida que tenía hinata .

\- pero sasuke kun yo te amo mi vida sin ti no tendrá futuro , dime que haré sin ti dijo hinata la cual ya no soporto más y comenzó a reír en voz alta contagiando así a sasuke , algo que para ella era común ver y es que sasuke sólo bajaba la Guardia cuando de ella se trataba y eso la hacía feliz sin duda era como su hermano mayor pero de repente hinata se puso sería , recordó algo que venía rondando en su mente desde hace unas semanas .. sasuke al notar la incomodidad decidió preguntar al final de cuentas faltaba todavía varias horas para llegar a konoha

\- sucede algo hinata ?? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad ?

\- sasu sólo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste siendo sincera me salvaste de un gran problema es decir mi padre no hubiera dudado en comprometerme con shiro y eso me hubiera alejado de la aldea y de mis amigos , realmente te lo agradezco yo tenía miedo de separarme de las personas que amo...

\- como?? yo pensé que tu miedo era por casarte con el ? es decir que lo que no querías era irte lejos de konoha ??

\- etto bueno sasuke tu sabes que yo no amo a shiro pero si el viviera en konoha quizás lo hubiese aceptado sin embargo no lo hize por la distancia aparte soy la heredera del clan hyuga y próximamente la líder , en algún momento mi clan querrá comprometerme y lo más seguro es que sea con algún miembro del clan o en su defecto con algún líder de otro para unir fuerza .

\- y el dobe ,??

\- sasuke han pasado más de tres años de aquella declaración ,y el nunca respondió nada y al contrario cada vez está más cerca de sakura chan , hace un año pensé en volver a declararle mis sentimientos pero se ve tan feliz cuando está con ella , que no pude yo quiero que naruto sea feliz sasuke kun por eso desde hace un año decidí enterrar el amor que sentía por el y buscar alguien en quien pueda confiar , se que quizás no llegue a amar a otra persona como lo hize con naruto pero por lo menos intentaré ser feliz y para eso tengo que tomar las riendas del clan y eliminar el sello del pájaro y una vez que eso suceda me casare y tendré un heredero , alguien que en un futuro tomará las riendas del clan hyuga alguien que nacerá en un clan sin cadenas .. y eso deseo para ti también sasuke sólo quiero que tu también seas feliz y que encuentres a alguien con quien puedas formar un hogar . dijo hinata con una sonrisa en su boca ,llevaba semanas pensando en eso y ahora por fin se lo decía a alguien y eso la hacía sentir feliz

\- eso es difícil hina , hace meses me di cuenta que la única persona en la que confío eres tu , sakura como tu misma lo dijiste esta muy cerca del dobe y aunque mis sentimientos por ella eran débiles a comparación con los tuyos también decidí dejarla ir ... creo que es lo mejor pero no debemos preocuparnos recuerda lo que dice el tipo raro , nuestra llama de la juventud aún es muy grande ..dijo sasuke para despues comenzar a reír fuertemente nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de decir esa estúpida frase pero tuvo que hacerlo , era la única forma de ver a su pequeña hermanita sonreír , y le gustó ver que la tristeza que había en sus ojos desaparecía para cambiarla por una gran sonrisa y una melodiosa .

naruto , sakura y sai caminaban tranquilamente hacia la aldea , habían tenido una misión a las afueras que les había tomado dos días , estaban cansados y hambrientos. a lo lejos pudieron ver la aldea , ya les faltaba poco cuando sai interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- al norte detectos dos chakras , son débiles pero se dirigen a la aldea ...

-vamos datebayo hay que saber quien es y con que motivo se dirigen a konoha , vamos chicos ... dijo naruto para despues emprender camino hacia donde sai les había dicho ..

todo pensamiento que podían tener se rompió al ver la imagen que tenian enfrente haciéndolos no solo sorprenderse si no también incomodarse y es que nada explicaba en por que sasuke iba prácticamente carcajeandose y si eso en si ya era raro más lo era el ver a hinata cargada como princesa sonrojada y también riendo a grande voz , naruto sintio una pequeña molestia en su corazón y la incomodidad surgió en el , sakura tampoco sabía que decir , nunca había visto esa faceta de sasuke y eso la desconcertada por kami llevaban años juntos y nunca lo vio sonreír de esa forma ,ni que se diga de portarse caballeroso con alguien , algo andaba mal y lo sentía en su corazón , todo pensamiento fue contado cuando sintio varios kunai dirigirse a ellos ,fue tan rápido que no podía evitarlos y cuando pensó que le darían ,naruto se atravesó recibiendo el impacto y callendo al suelo inconsciente ...

hinata iba sonriendo por lo que sasuke había dicho , había sido muy gracioso imaginarselo con un espandex verde como lee por lo que no pudo aguantar y se carcajeo libremente sin darse cuenta que la rama que piso estaba rota y haciéndola caer tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ,intento levantarse rápidamente pero sintio algo caliente salir de su pie , sin darse cuenta se había lastimado ,claro que no era nada para una kunoichi era algo así como un raspon por lo que sacó una venda de su mochila y la acomodo para cubrir la herida y se dispuso a caminar pero antes siquiera de dar un paso fue levantada por unos brazos y cargada como princesa , volteo a ver a sasuke pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada a lo que este sólo la miro burlonamente

\- tengo que ser caballeroso con mi ex ... que crees que pensará el feudal si alguien te ve caminar lastimada sin que yo te ayude ? aparte no entiendo como no te diste cuenta de la rama pareces una novata ..

\- perdón es que no pude evitar imaginarte con un traje como el de lee.. dijo hinata bajando la mirada avergonzada , dejando a un sasuke sorprendido por lo que la chica dijo y en completo silencio el cual fue roto cuando sasuke comenzó a carcajearse. .

\- hinata ahora no podré sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza ,jajajaja creo que podríamos usar uno de esos trajes para la próxima misión

hinata y sasuke seguían riendo cuando sintieron unas presencias muy cerca de ellas por lo que rapidamente se acomodaron y lanzaron kunais a modo de advertencia ..pero al voltear la mirada sólo vieron a naruto caer desmayado por intentar recibir el impacto que iba hacia sakura .

sakura miraba aterrada a naruto tirado en el suelo por lo que aguantando el miedo se dispuso a curarlo pero para su sorpresa naruto no tenía ni un sólo kunai enterrado al contrario todos habían pasado a escasos centímetros de el por lo que no entendía por que estaba desmayado.. intento curarlo con un poco de chakra pero antes de empezar sasuke hablo ..

\- es de mala educación espiar a las personas espero la proxima vez tengan la decencia de hablar para evitar problemas como este .. hinata despiertalo. .

\- hai sasuke dijo hinata mientras se acercaba a naruto y activaba su byakugan para despues darle varios toques con su dedo algo que dejo impresionada a sakura y más aún cuando segundos después naruto despertaba medio desorientado .

\- que le hiciste ??? pregunto sakura , pero hinata simplemente la ignoró ,todavía sentía molestia de tenerla cerca más al ver que naruto estaba desmayado pero nada podía hacer su ellos eran felices por lo que simplemente suspiro y enfocó su mirada en naruto el cual sólo la miraba asombrado , más al sentirla tan cerca de el ..

\- naruto San , no se podrá mover muy bien por unos minutos la técnica que use es una variante del puño suave por lo que se sentira débil por un rato. espero que con esto aprenda que no es bueno espiar a sus aliados terminó de decir hinata para después levantase del suelo y acercarse a sasuke quien sólo la veia con una sonrisa de victoria ..

sai, naruto y sakura se acomodaron para seguir su camino hacia la aldea ahora acompañados de hinata y sasuke algo que hizo muy incómodo el camino , sobre todo para naruto y sakura ..


	5. Chapter 5

naruto y sakura se sentían muy incómodos y es que todo lo que restaba del camino no pudieron hablar , el tener tan cerca a hinata y sasuke los ponía nerviosos y molestos , sobretodo a sakura ya que todavía no entendía el por que sasuke se comportaba así con hinata ,ella pensaba que el se comportaba como con todos pero se acababa de dar cuenta que no era así.

hinata no sabía que hacer ,todo el camino sintio la mirada de naruto sobre ella algo que la incómodo ,no entendía por que la miraba tan fijamente y la verdad ya no aguantaba más la presión la cual duraría un poco más ya que todavía tenían que llevar los informes a kakashi , un suspiro desganado salió de su boca , el cual no paso desapercibido para sasuke ya que el se encontraba en la misma situación pero por suerte para ellos recordo que tenían que arreglar algo antes de ir a la Torre hokage por lo que volteó a ver a su compañera y le hizo una seña de manos ,una que hinata conocía muy bien y que utilizaban sólo cuando querían estar tranquilos , a lo que hinata sólo sonrió y movió la cabeza en un gesto de afirmación .

naruto , sai y sakura sólo observaron ese movimiento con duda , intentando entender que significaba y es que desde que el equipo de élite se formó nadie había trabajado con ellos y se les hacía muy incómodo verlos interactuar pero no podían hacer nada ya que era realmente imposible entrar en esa burbuja que se formaban ellos dos . sin embargo no pudieron evitar asombrarse al notar que tomaban un camino diferente al de la Torre ..

\- teme a donde van tenemos que entregar los reportes dijo naruto llamando la atención de ambos pelinegros ..

\- callate dobe para nosotros no es urgente entregarla , recuerda que somos un equipo de élite , el simple hecho de regresar significa que nuestra misión fue exitosa aparte hina y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer así que suerte con kakashi .. dijo sasuke para despues seguir su camino junto a hinata la cual nisiquiera intentó hablar .

tanto naruto como sakura se quedaron viendo el camino que tomaban sus amigos sin embargo al verlos partir sintieron como un dolor se instaló en su pecho ..

\- es mi culpa verdad sakura chan . dijo naruto tristemente

\- no te entiendo naruto que cosa podría ser tu culpa ?

\- EL que tu sufras , si yo hubiera aceptado los sentimientos de hinata ahora ella sería mi novia y el teme te hubiese hecho caso pero no lo hize al contrario los ignore y ahora ella y el teme están cada vez más juntos ,pero no te sientas triste , ellos no son novios y sabes como lo se ,pues yo escuché de hanabi chan que su hermana estaba soltera , todavía tienes oportunidad con el teme sakura chan te prometo que te ayudaré para que no estés triste datebayo dijo naruto mientras levantaba su puño al cielo ..

sakura no pudo hacer nada más que llorar , quizá naruto tenía razon ella también dudaba que hinata y sasuke fueran novios pero aún así se le hacia difícil comprender el que se llevarán tan bien aunque de algo estaba segura si naruto se hacia novio de hinata era seguro que sasuke se apoyaría en ella. el sólo hecho de pensar en eso la hizo feliz así que tomó a ambos compañeros de sus mano y emprendio su camino hacia la Torre hokage sin ambos percatarse de que alguien había escuchado y visto todo.

ya llevaban un rato caminando cuando vieron la pastelería y es que ya era una costumbre para el equipo beta que cada que regresaban de misión comían roles de canela juntos. Sasuke odiaba lo dulce y siempre lo dijo abiertamente a todos por eso se imagino que su compañera lo sabía hasta que meses atrás ella había aparecido en su entremiento con roles para ambos y el casi obligado los había tenido que comer sólo para darse cuenta que eran deliciosos y ahora a la fecha era lo único dulce que le gustaba claro siempre y cuando fuese en compañía de hinata.

\- me sentía nerviosa sasu kun ,gracias por salvarme decía hinata mientras comía un rol .

\- tu también sentías sus miradas verdad

\- si aunque aún no entiendo el por que vernos de esa forma , quizás sólo sientan curiosidad ante nuestro equipo.

\- no nos debe importar hina ,tu y yo decidimos alejarnos para que sean felices así que no tenemos por que incomodarnos si lo hacemos sólo los haremos sentir mal en especial al dobe que si te ve deprimida por el es capaz de corresponderte aunque no sienta nada por ti ...

\- lo se es sólo que .. me gustaría que realmente me Amara aunque tienes razón ,yo decidí dejar a naruto atrás así como tu decidiste olvidarte de sakura jeje , sabes sasu kun yo me siento cómoda contigo ,creo que eres el único aparte de neji ni a quien le tengo tanta confianza ...

\- mentirosa , que pasa con el inuzuka y el aburame ..

\- ellos son amigos míos pero no les cuento tanto como a ti por eso te aprecio mucho ,cuando neji murió me sentí muy sola ya que perdí a mi hermano y mi confidente pero ahora te tengo a ti y te agradezco tu compañía ..

\- hmmp ,al paso que vamos creo que tu yo terminaremos casados ya que dudo que a tu futuro esposo le agrade nuestra cercania y si no es tu futuro esposo entonces será la mía .. dijo sasuke mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se posaba en su rostro ..haciendo sonrojar a hinata .

\- entonces cuando cumplamos 26 nos casaremos así nos haremos compañía ... dijo hinata con una gran sonrisa dejando sorprendido a sasuke ..

\- estas hablando en serio ,??

\- si ,tu y yo sabemos que será difícil encontrar a alguien que nos entienda , así que dé esta forma tendremos cinco años para conseguir una pareja indicada y si no la conseguimos pues nos casamos . yo me esforzare por no ser una molestia para ti ..

\- hinata .. me parece una buena idea dijo sasuke

después de esa plática ambos terminaron de comer en silencio para despues irse a sus casa , ya que decidieron entregar el reporte al día siguiente, sasuke se ofreció a acompañar a hinata y ella aceptó contenta pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar un grito llamo a hinata ..

\- hina que bueno que te veo llevo rato buscandote. .

\- ten ten estas bien ? sucede algo ? pregunto hinata al ver a su amiga agitada .

\- de hecho yo quería hablar contigo y con sasuke kun .. dijo tenten dejando sorprendido al uchiha y es que el nunca había platicado con ella de nada

\- sasu kun te parece entonces si pasan a la casa y hablamos dentro dijo hinata con una gran sonrisa para despues dejar pasar a sus amigos .

ten ten miraba fijamente hacia el piso , la verdad ella no sabía como empezar a hablar y es que sólo pensar en la reacción que tendria hinata la incomodaba, ella se había prometido apoyarla como neji lo hubiese deseado por eso no podía permitir que nadie la dañara.

\- Hinata tu sabes que yo quería mucho a tu primo y que también te quiero mucho a ti y que quiero cuidarte .. dijo tenten mientras sasuke la miraba intrigado , algo en lo que la chica le decía le daba mala espina

\- ten ten pasa algo ?? sabes que puedes ser sincera conmigo ..

\- yo escuché hablar a naruto y sakura acerca de ustedes , parece que sakura todavía siente algo por sasuke. y también escuché a naruto decir que por su culpa sakura era infeliz y que si el salía contigo sakura podría consolar a sasuke .. dijo tenten con la mirada dirigida aún al piso mientras hinata sólo guardaba silencio intentando comprender la situación y sasuke apretaba los puños ,el no era tonto y se había dado cuenta lo que naruto pensaba hacer lo cual no hizo más que alterarlo. .

\- tenten , no tienes por que preocuparte , yo decidí olvidar a naruto así que no dejaré que me haga daño , no te preocupes si . te quiero y se que tu me quieres a mi y que por eso estas aquí pero ya no tienes por que preocuparte es más te agradezco por decirme esto ... dijo hinata aguantando las lagrimas pues ahora si había comprendido lo que pasaba ..

tenten sólo pudo abrazar a su amiga lamentaba mucho decirle eso pero sabía que era lo correcto ya que lo que menos deseaba era que jugarán con ella, no paso mucho tiempo para que cambiarán de tema y se pusieran a platicar sobre tonterías haciendo así que la tarde se fuera muy rápido y que ella tuviera que irse a su casa dejando a hinata y sasuke solos.

sasuke sólo vio como tenten se iba sabía que hinata estaba aguantando las lagrimas y siendo sinceros el estaba aguantando las ganas de golpear a su amigo y de decirle algunas cosas a sakura ya que nunca penso que las personas en las que confiaba fueran capaces de pensar en eso y más por que el vio que tenten había sido sincera. volteo a ver a hinata la cual seguía recargada en la puerta de la mansión hyuga.

hinata vio a que sasuke la miraba fijamente y no lo soporto más , llevaba mucho tiempo aguantandose así que sólo corrió y lo abrazo mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos ..

\- sasuke tu crees que el sea capaz de hacerme esto dijo hinata mientras lloraba abrazando a sasuke .

\- no creo hina pero pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré para ti y no permitire que nadie nisiquiera naruto te haga daño ...


	6. Chapter 6

un nuevo día llego a konoha y hinata se dirigía a la Torre hokage , en el camino recordó lo que pasó el día anterior y nuevamente sintio su corazón romperse ,por más que intentará no se imaginaba que naruto fuera capaz de hacerle daño bueno por lo menos no intencionalmente, sasuke le había dicho que el la protegeria y no podía mentir ahora se sentía segura.

sasuke caminaba unos metros tras de hinata , la había visto salir de su casa ,y ya que quedaron de verse en la puerta de la Torre pensó en seguirla para ir juntos sin embargo hinata estaba tan distraida que no había detectado su presencia y eso en si ya era raro por lo que ya cansado de seguirla decidió hablarle sólo para ver como ella brincaba ante su llamado.

\- sasuke me asustaste . .. dijo hinata mientras fruncia ligeramente el seño

\- así tendrás la conciencia hime que te asustas sólo por que te hable ...

\- no es eso yo sólo estaba pensando en lo de ayer sinceramente deseo que estemos equivocados.

\- yo también pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, sólo te pido un favor hime si naruto te busca no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos , escucharlo y analizalo, ya sabes como si estuviéramos en una misión además te repito que cuentas conmigo verdad .. dijo sasuke mientras le regalaba una sonrisa , asombrando a todos los que se encontraban en ese momento a los alrededores .

naruto estaba enojado ,llevaba toda la mañana encerrado con kakashi y la verdad ya se había aburrido pero no podía hacer nada si quería ser hokage tendría que aprender y kakashi lo estaba ayudando . estaba leyendo un documento cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a hinata y tras de ella venía sasuke ambos con una sonrisa lo cual causó una opresión en su corazón lo cual lo hizo sentir incómodo, no sabía que le pasaba pero cada que veía a esos dos juntos sentía lo mismo un dolor ,una incomodidad y ganas de golpear a su amigo y por más que lo intentaba no podía calmarse ...

kakashi no pudo más que abrir sus ojos sorprendido , el era consiente del comportamiento de equipo beta , y eso le agradaba ya que hinata sin saberlo ayudaba a sasuke a mejorar y el la ayudo a ella por eso le agradaba la confianza que había entre ellos pero nunca se imagino la reaccion que tendria naruto ante ese equipo siempre penso que se enojaria y les gritaria que el era mejor lo cual ya habia pasado pero nunca penso verlo de esa forma , era más que claro que no le gustaba el trato que tenían aunque ahora que lo veía no sabía si estaba enojado por que sasuke confiara en hinata o por que hinata sonriera con sasuke ..

\- teme!!!!! pueden dejar de hacer eso por si no se han dado cuenta están en el despacho del hokage ... gritó naruto molesto de ver a hinata y sasuke juntos .

\- y a ti que te importa lo que nosotros hagamos dobe .. dijo sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que naruto estaba molesto aunque también le extraño la actitud de su amigo ..

hinata sólo bajo la mirada , en ningún momento se percató de la presencia de naruto

\- pueden dejar de pelear y tu naruto sigue en lo que estabas o no te dejaré ir a tu casa.. dijo kakashi. .. hinata ,cuando llegaron ..?

\- hokage sama nosotros llegamos ayer supongo que ya estaba enterado , sin embargo por motivos personales no pudimos reportar la misión la cual fue cumplida con éxito . mencionó hinata de manera sería dejando sorprendido a naruto pues nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver ese comportamiento en ella lo cual le agradó mucho .

\- hubo algún contratiempo o algo importante ? pregunto kakashi sorprendiendose al ver la mirada que se dirigían ambos chicos .

\- ninguna hokage sama ..

kakashi no supo por que pero sabía que debía de preguntar a fondo sin embargo no lo hizo sabía que ninguno hablaría de más..

\- hinata , sasuke han trabajado bien durante este tiempo por eso he decidido darles un merecido descanso por lo que apartir de hoy tienen un mes de descanso así que espero disfruten unas merecidas vacaciones por ahora pueden retirarse.

hinata y sasuke sonrieron ante la noticia y agradecieron al hokage para despues desaparecer en una nube de humo ,estaban tan contentos que nisiquiera se despidieron de naruto el cual al darse cuenta bajo la mirada triste ..

una semana había pasado desde que los habían mandado a descansar y aunque al principio agradecieron las vacaciones ahora ambos sr sentían aburridos.

hinata se la pasaba metida en la oficina de su padre o con el consejo del clan planeando todo lo que haría cuando tomará el liderato, no era que le entusiasmara mucho pero se había prometido cambiar al clan y con las propuestas y acciones que estaban tomando las cosas empezaban a mejorar por lo que decidió darse un ligero respiro ya que siendo sincera extrañaba un poco salir a misiones con sasuke. en el camino se había encontrado a su antiguo equipo por lo que animada fue a comer con ellos y entre pláticas y bromas la noche llego por lo que se despidió para regresar a su casa aunque el el camino recordó que cerca estaba ese lago donde le gustaba entrenar cuando era niña y con una sonrisa decidió ir a recordar viejos tiempos. sin embargo apenas llegó sintio como una persona la seguía.

\- identifícate ...

naruto caminaba rumbo a su casa , llevaba una semana ayudando al hokage y aunque le fastidiaba tantos papeles no abandonaba pues sabía que esos papeles matenian la estabilidad de konoha. justo cuando iba a doblar para ir a su casa vio al antiguo equipo 8 despedirse , al parecer habían tenido una amena plática y se veían felices, no pudo evitar observar a hinata ella se veia emocionada y alegre como si pudiera reír con todos, aunque ahora que lo recordaba esa sonrisa ya casi no se la mostraba a el lo cual se le hizo extraño por lo que pensó que quizás sería buena idea preguntarle directamente si sucedía algo así que comenzó a caminar para alcanzarla , faltaba poco para llegar con ella cuando recordó que últimamente se sentía extraño al tenerla cerca así simplemente se quedó ahí parado a media calle observando como ella seguía su camino y decidió hacer lo mismo sin embargo para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que ella desviaba su camino y la curiosidad le ganó por lo que decidió seguirla, asombrado vio como ella llegaba a un hermoso claro pero también noto como llevaba la mano a su porta kunais y volteaba a su dirección .

\- identifícate. ..

\- lo siento hinata chan soy yo ... dijo naruto saliendo de su escondite viendo como hinata sólo guardaba su kunai y se sentaba en el pasto dándole la espalda ..

\- es extraño que me estes siguiendo naruto .. acaso sucede algo ? pregunto hinata mientras naruto se acercaba para sentarse a su lado .

\- no es sólo que te vi en la aldea y me llamo la atención que desviaras tu camino así que decidí seguirte para saber si estabas bien la verdad me preocupe por ti... ya sabes después de la muerte de neji todos hemos estado cargados de trabajo y sobretodo tu y el teme yo me he dado cuenta que casi no tienes tiempo para respirar y pensé que sería buena idea hacerte compañía.

\- no tienes de que preocuparte yo estoy bien realmente estoy un poco aburrida y estresada con el papeleo del clan pero no me quejo al final de cuentas algún día me haré cargo de eso .. dijo hinata mientras volteaba a ver a naruto y le regalaba una hermosa sanrisa, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por no desmayarse aunque su corazón latia como loco ante la presencia del rubio .

\- entiendo yo estoy ayudando a kakashi sensei y si es estresante aunque me relaja un poco el que sakura chan y sai me vallan a ver de vez en cuando .. dijo naruto sin percatarse como la cara de hinata reflejaba tristeza al darse cuenta que al rubio le agradaba la visita de sakura , sabía que eso no cambiaría por lo que decidió retirarse para salvaguardar su corazón sabía que no aguantaría mucho estar frente a naruto e incluso sentía como sus ojos le picaban estaba a punto de llorar y por más que lo intentaba no podía controlarse por lo que decidió terminar con la plática de una vez por toda..

sasuke caminaba por el bosque cuando vio a hinata y naruto hablar , le alegraba que su amiga se acercara a naruto pero también le preocupaba que naruto la lastimara, sonrió al notar como hinata estaba aguantando para no desmayarse, apesar del avance que había tenido aún se ponía nerviosa frente a naruto sonrió , realmente deseaba que ella fuera feliz pero se sintió incómodo al escuchar lo que naruto y le preocupo ver como hinata respingaba ante la mención de sakura y como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas , suspiro pesado cuando noto que su amiga iba a hablar ,lo mejor para estos casos era la retirada y estaba seguro que eso haría hinata ..

\- me imagino que te ha de animar esas visitas así que espero te esfuerces ya que cada vez aprendes algo , ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme lo siento ... dijo hinata levantándose de donde estaba sentada tenia que irse rápido pero no pudo dar ni un paso ya que apenas lo intentó naruto la tomo de la muñeca para evitar su huida ,

naruto estaba tranquilo esa platica con hinata era relajante y tranquila eso sin contar que se sentía feliz y un poco nervioso , no sabía por que pero su corazón latia como loco bueno eso hasta que mencionó a sakura y recordó el sufrimiento de su amiga volteo a ver a hinata pero esta permanecia con la mirada hacia abajo y justo cuando quería hablar ella le ganó y dándole un consejo y despidiéndose de el , pensó que tendría que irse a su departamento donde estaría sólo como siempre y sin darse cuenta tomo a hinata de la muñeca y una idea cruzó por su mente una que no sólo lo ayudaría a no sentirse sólo si no que también ayudaría a su amiga ..

\- hinata chan ,etto no te gustaría salir conmigo ??. bueno ya sabes ir a comer o a pasear o al cine o a donde gustes , bueno yo digo , no te gustaría hinata chan así sirve te alejas un poco del teme ya sabes el no es muy amable con las chicas ... dijo naruto , no sabía por que pero realmente le molestaba ver a hinata muy cerca de sasuke así que ese comentario le salió sin siquiera pensarlo .

tanto hinata frente a el como sasuke a unos metros se quedaron en shock y unas lágrimas por fin lograron salir de los ojos perlas de hinata , naruto la estaba invitando a salir con tal de que se alejara de sasuke , sintio su corazón doler y deseo por primera vez pegarle a naruto pero no podía ella era una hyuga y su orgullo es primero ..

\- no es necesario que se sacrifique a salir conmigo para mantenerme alejada de sasuke ya que eso no sucedera , sasuke aparte de ser mi compañero es mi amigo y una persona muy apreciada para mi , que clase de amiga sería si por salir con el héroe ninja abandonará a mis amigos así que lo siento uzumaki San pero no aceptó su propuesta . dijo hinata mientras jalaba su mano para liberarse del agarre , en ningún momento volteo a ver a naruto EL cual había abierto la boca al eschuchar a hinata , quería preguntarle donde quedó el naruto kun ya que realmente le dolió el como lo llamo pero no pudo hablar pues una sombra apareció frente a hinata a cual rápidamente reconoció.

sasuke escucho a naruto y no pudo más sobretodo al ver a hinata llorar , ella no se merecía eso así que a paro frente de ella y le sonrió , aunque le dolió ver como sus ojos le pedían silenciosamente ayuda.

\- hina hime llevas mucho tiempo esperándome??

\- no sasuke kun de hecho pensé que ya no vendrías ..

\- se me hizo un poco tarde pero vámonos hay que llegar rápido ... ha lo siento dobe me la llevo ella y yo tenemos una cita .. dijo sasuke mirando a naruto con una sonrisa burlona , más al percatarse como su amigo apretaba los puños ..

\- hasta luego uzumaki San . dijo hinata sin voltear a verlo y empezando a caminar junto con sasuke dejando a un naruto muy molesto


	7. Chapter 7

naruto seguía parado en ese bosque no sabía por que pero la imagen de hinata y sasuke juntos no le agradó para nada y mucho menos le agradó el que hinata le hablará por su apellido, tenía que saber que pasó o más bien dicho que estaba pasando con el , ya que lo no era tonto y sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento eran celos y unos tan fuertes que sentía ganas de golpear a sasuke y exigirle que se alejara de hinata , decidió irse a su casa a pensar que hacer sin embargo en el camino se encontró con shikamaru y se quedó platicando con el .

horas más tarde naruto se dirigía por fin a su departamento con más dudas que las del principio y es que shikamaru le había hecho notar el error que había tenido al elegir sus palabras sobretodo al decirle a hinata que se alejara de sasuke . un suspiro cansado salió de su boca al darse cuenta que la única forma de acercarse a ella era para su pesar atravez de sasuke el cual llevaba mucho tiempo alejado de el , aunque esperaba este le ayudará por lo que cambio de dirección , sabía exactamente donde lo encontraria.

sasuke estaba cansado , ese día había sido muy difícil sobretodo la parte de consolar a hinata , no entendía como naruto se había atrevido a pedir que se alejaran pero bueno su amigo realmente era un idiota , sasuke dio dos pasos más pero al dar el tercero sintio como un puño chocaba con su rostro haciéndolo volar unos metros , el golpe fue tan rápido que no pudo esquivarlo sin embargo se recompuso rápidamente y se puso en guardia sólo para ver sorprendido quien se encontraba frente a el ..

\- que te pasa idiota , grito sasuke extrañado de ver frente a el a naruto.

\- enserio quieres saberlo o sólo estas enojado por el golpe que le di a tu hermoso rostro ..

\- no me interesa tus idioteces así que mejor me voy y desquitate con otra persona yo no estoy para soportar tus juegos, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ... dijo sasuke para despues seguir su camino , pero no pudo ya que naruto se puso nuevamente frente a el ..deteniendo su paso

\- teme ¿ por que me haces esto ?

\- de que estas hablando ..

\- por que me alejas de ella , yo quiero estar a su lado, quiero platicar con ella , conocerla bien , tener citas , protegerla pero tu estas entre nosotros como siempre ... dijo naruto mientras bajaba la mirada dejando muy confundido y enojado a sasuke..

\- entonces todo este asunto del golpe y de cortar mi camino es por sakura ? sabes dobe no me interesa en lo más mínimo sakura es más yo ya no he hablado con ella . tienes el camino libre yo no me meteré en su relación así que déjame en paz quieres .. dijo sasuke muy enojado , todo este estúpido asunto era por sakura , el dobe de su amigo estaba peleando con el por sakura sin importarle siquiera herir a su mejor amiga y casi hermana , eso lo lleno de furia pero se la aguanto , no era el momento de decir más o eso pensó hasta que oyó a naruto volver a hablar ..

\- no es por sakura , ella ya ha aceptado salir conmigo ... es por hinata , ella ha cambiado desde que se volvió tu compañera , ya no me sonríe como antes y hoy prefirió irse contigo que quedarse conmigo . entiendes estas alejando a hinata de mi que no te das cuenta.

\- estas demente ? me estas pidiendo que me aleje de hinata aún cuando tu tienes a sakura que acaso estas enfermo , crees que hinata se merece esto , crees que ella no desea ser feliz , que clase de persona eres naruto que quieres tener a sakura y también a hinata.. estas loco si crees que lo permitire , sakura no es mi amiga así que no puedo hacer nada por ella, pero hinata es diferente y te prometo que la protegere así sea de ti , por que nunca y escuchame bien nunca dejaré que le hagas daño a ella ... dijo sasuke muy enojado

\- no quiero jugar con ella teme , y estas equivocado en algo , es cierto que estoy con sakura pero sólo como amigos ,hace tiempo que deje de sentir cosas por ella en cambio con hinata no se que me pasa sólo se que me hierve la sangre cuando alguien se le acerca también cada que me le acerco mis manos tiemblan deseando tocarla , yo no se por que pero junto a ella pierdo toda la calma que logró conseguir y los nervios dominan mis sentidos, es imposible estar tranquilo cerca de ella .. terminó de decir naruto ante un muy sorprendido sasuke y es que apesar de conocer a naruto desde mucho tiempo atrás nunca se imagino oír esas palabras salir de su boca..

\- desde cuando , desde cuando sientes eso por ella ??

\- ahh bueno un mes antes de la guerra , al principio sólo me sentía nervioso y me dudaban las manos pero con el tiempo fue peor y cada vez se incorporaban nuevos síntomas , durante la guerra no dejaba de preguntarme si ella estaba bien , incluso cuando tu nos protegiste con el susano escuche su voz llamarme , sin embargo después de eso cuando ella se deprimio por neji yo no supe como ayudarla y me aleje , cuando quise volver a acercarme le pedí a la abuela que hablará con kakashi para que hinata y yo hiciéramos misiones juntos pensando que a si podría acercarme a ella y quizás descubriría que me pasa pero no pudo ser ya que días después tu te fuiste con ella de misión , su equipo es tan perfecto que casi no paran en la aldea y cuando están aquí soy yo el esta fuera , por eso no he podido hablar con ella ..

\- y ahora ya sabes que sientes por ella o sólo quieres utilizarla para averiguarlo

\- no soy tan tonto teme , se que siento por hinata desde hace mucho tiempo , a si como también se que sientes tu por sakura por eso te lo ruego teme alejate de hinata , si no la amas no la ilusiones con esas citas yo la amo más de lo que me gustaría admitir por eso estoy aquí pidiendote ayuda , la amo sasuke tanto que duele pero no se como decírselo o como acercarme ya que cada vez que lo intentó digo alguna estupidez y la lastimó , por favor sasuke deja que me acerqué a ella , no interfieras más lucha por sakura y déjame luchar por hina. dijo naruto mientras sasuke sólo lo veia con una sonrisa de lado

\- y crees que será fácil acercarte a ella ??

\- no lo será pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo aunque me da miedo , no se que decirle para que me haga caso..

\- dobe dile lo mismo que me dijiste a mi sólo apurate quieres ..

\- por que ?

\- hinata y yo hicimos un trato , nos casaremos a los 26 años , eso si no encontramos pareja antes , tienes 5 años para casarte con ella así que decide si se verdad estas dispuesto a casarte con ella de lo contrario alejate y deja que el tiempo corra y en cuanto a sakura yo no la amo tanto como quieres creer , no negaré que me atrae pero no se si tenga el derecho después de todo lo que ha pasado... dijo sasuke mientras tomaba nuevamente su camino ante un muy sorprendido naruto ..


	8. Chapter 8

sasuke pudo ver por fin la entrada al barrio uchiha y un bufido salió de su boca , por fin podría descansar y es que ese día había sido muy cansado y lo que hablo con naruto todavía lo tenía confundido aunque también contento ...

\- debo estar loco .. murmuró sasuke

\- yo diría que eres un estúpido... dijo una voz a su espalda haciendo sorprender a sasuke y es que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no habia sentido esa presencia..

\- dudo que eso tenga importancia

\- la tiene o me vas a decir que te alegra lo que naruto va a hacer ... nunca pensé que el gran sasuke uchiha se hiciera un lado por la felicidad de su amigo ..

\- no lo hago por el .. es por ella , se que hinata lo ama y que será feliz de tener su amor , ella se merece ser feliz con el hombre que ama.

\- lo dices para que te crea o para creertelo tu.

\- ya deja de buscarle tres pies al gato y dime por que estas aquí ya que dudo que sólo sea para darme discursos acerca de naruto ..

\- jaja de hecho yo venía por otra cosa pero en el camino te escuché hablando con naruto San y entendí lo que querías hacer y si me permites darte un consejo ..

\- no te lo permito pero se que lo harás. así que habla.

\- lucha por ella , yo se que la quieres ,sólo un idiota como naruto pensaría que te gusta sakura así que por que no lo intentas o es que acaso no eres tu el gran sasuke uchiha..

\- no puedo , le debo mucho a naruto el se la merece más que yo aparte ella lo ama a el.

\- esa es la peor idiotes que has dicho, naruto ya a tenido infinidad de oportunidades con ella y las ha desperdiciado , que casualidad que ahora la ama, deberías preguntarte si de verdad la ama o si la quiere sólo por que está a tu lado , no recuerdas a sakura , me negaras que naruto se enamoró de ella por que estaba enamorada de ti .. susukebaka que acaso eres tan cobarde como para perder sin siquiera luchar ...si es así te aconsejo te quites ese apellido por que segun mi padre los uchiha no son cobardes..

\- tu que sabes ..

\- yo sólo observo y lo hago muy bien es más sabes los ojos de one san brillan mucho cuando está a tu lado , y la sonrisa que te da a ti nunca la había visto antes. yo pienso que hinata nee San te ama aunque aún no se ha dado cuenta pero bueno tu sabrás que decisión tomar , yo vine a invitarte a cenar a la mansión hyuga mañana ya que es cumpleaños de hinata y padre te invita ..

\- hmmp iré hanabi..

\- uchiha una cosa más...

\- si

\- sabías que tenemos amigos en común con el feudal y que algunos rumores de su misión llegaron a mi ??? dijo hanabi para despues desararecer en una nube de humo , su trabajo ahí estaba terminado ..ahora sólo faltaba el plan b

hinata estaba acostada en su habitación , la noche ya habia llegado y con ella la paz .. unos toques a su puerta la hicieron girar por lo que rapidamente dio la entrada , una sonrisa nació en su rostro al ver a su hermana parada en el umbral.

\- estas bien nee San ?? hace rato te vi llegar y estabas llorando por eso no quise molestar hasta saber que estabas más calmada pero veo que ese uchiha sabe como tranquilizarte. ..

\- hannabi!!!! grito hinata alarmada al escuchar a su hermana

\- que ?? es la verdad o me vas a decir que no tiene nada que ver el que el hubiera estado contigo ..

\- sasuke kun es un gran amigo y le agradezco su apoyo.

\- estas segura que sólo es un amigo ?? bueno yo pensé que eran algo más. dijo hanabi mirando fijamente a su hermana

\- hannabi te conozco muy bien y se que algo tramas así que dímelo de una vez..

\- ok ok me descubriste ... hinata que sientes por sasuke y por naruto ?? pregunto son una gran sonrisa y es que le dio gracia ver como el rostro de hinata se deformaba ante la pregunta

\- naruto es la persona que amo y sasuke ... mmm. ... etto... es un gran amigo ?

\- me estas preguntando ,? por que si es así yo te diría que no creo que Ames a naruto y no me mal entiendas estuviste enamorada de naruto desde niña pero dudo que siga siendo así es más creo que tu misma estas consiente de tus verdaderos sentimientos sólo que tienes miedo a salir lastimada. pero sabes deberías enfrentarlos capaz te lleves una sorpresa

\- a que te refieres ?? pregunto hinata curiosa

\- tu amaste a naruto pero con el tiempo creo que ese amor se volvió amistad. no creo que quieras que eso pase de nuevo o si ??

\- hanabi yo...

\- ah y una cosa más , hinata nee San sabías que tus ojos brillan mucho cuando estas con el ? me atrevo a decir que incluso brillan más que cuando mirabas a naruto ... pero bueno creo que deberías luchar por la persona a la que amas sea uchiha o naruto...

\- no creo que sea tan fácil como crees hanabi ..sasuke y naruto ellos tienen a alguien en su corazón ..yo no podría interponerme en su felicidad ..

\- ahhh entiendo te refieres a sakura ..

\- si .. dijo hinata bajando la mirada al recordar que ambos estaban enamorados de su amiga ..

\- hinata deberías ver el rostro del uchiha cuando ve a sakura y te aseguro que no hay nada de amor en esa mirada deberías ser un poco más observadora te llevarias muchas sorpresas pero bueno yo me voy... y por cierto hermana , sabías que el señor feudal es amigo de padre...

\- hanabi !!!!! grito hinata pero su hermana ya se había ido , dejandola sólo con un gran cuestionamiento... que le había querido decir su hermana con su última pregunta ...?

sasuke seguia de pie donde hanabi lo había dejado y es que no podía dejar de dar vueltas al asunto tenía que hacer algo ya que el mismo le había dado pase a naruto..

\- soy un idiota ... grito sasuke y luego salió corriendo con un objetivo en mente ..

naruto estaba como todas las noches cenando en ichiraku a su lado estaba sakura ya que se la había encontrado en el camino y como todo caballero la invito a cenar , ya iba por su quinto tazón cuando sintio el chackra de su amigo acercarse y una sonrisa llego a su rostro la cual desapareció a ver a sasuke más serio de lo que siempre estaba ,

\- sasuke pasa algo ?? pregunto naruto extrañado de ver a sasuke aparte dé serio agitado lo que sólo significaba que había corrido para encontrarlo algo raro en su amigo

\- dobe yo.. Perdóname naruto pero no puedo..

\- ehh de que hablas no te entiendo? ..

\- amo a hinata y no te dejaré el camino fácil , es la primera vez que siento esto y aunque se que ella siente algo por ti ...luchare por conquistarla , lo siento eres mi mejor amigo pero ella es la unica mujer a la que he amado ...

\- nunca dejaremos de competir verdad sasuke

\- no , sólo que está vez yo te ganare dobe. dijo sasuke para despues darse la vuelta dejando a naruto con una mirada triste , siempre había competido con naruto y la última vez que lo hicieron había perdido pero esta vez no podía darse ese lujo, moriría de ser necesario hinata lo valía y el la conquistaria.


End file.
